


You're Lucky You're Gorgeous

by ArgoLane



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Scott McCall, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Blowjobs, Established Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Sciles, movie theater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgoLane/pseuds/ArgoLane
Summary: Just a quick one-shot of Scott and Stiles going to see Justice League in an empty movie theater and Scott gets bored...and horny.





	You're Lucky You're Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story is NSFW. 
> 
> I do not own any Teen Wolf characters.

“Dude, this shit’s empty”.

Stiles wore a wide grin as he looked at the very empty theater for the 4:30 showing of Justice League. 

Scott followed him in with his popcorn and soda and raised his eyebrows, “Are people really not feeling like going to see this movie?”

Stiles shakes his head, “Nope. I guess it’s just us, babe.” They settled into two seats that were straight in the middle of the auditorium, despite Stiles’ assurances that the sweet spot for the best sound experience was in the last three rows of seats. 

They had gotten there 10 minutes after the posted show time because they were wise to the theater’s act and didn’t care for sitting through the previews, as Stiles had most definitely already seen them. 

Stiles leaned over to Scott as he plunged his hand into the popcorn, “So, what do you reckon? Is this gonna be the good DC movie? This gonna be the one?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, I thought Wonder Woman was amazing.” Scott said, smiling as he sipped his drink.

“Ok, seriously Scott, we really have to talk about your infatuation with Gal Gadot.”

“Dude, have you seen her? If I wasn’t dating you-”

“You’d what? Hook up with her? In your dreams, babe.” Scott playfully punched him in the shoulder, Stiles already laughing and dodging it before he could raise his fist. Scott shook his head, “You’re lucky you’re gorgeous, asshole.” 

Stiles pecked him on the lips and winked, “Thanks. Now shh, the movie’s starting.”

…

After nearly two hours of gratuitous explosions and questionable dialogue, it became very clear to Scott that Justice League wasn’t going to top Wonder Woman anytime soon. Diana wasn’t getting nearly as much attention as Scott would’ve liked so he quickly began to disassociate and only started paying attention again when his fingers scraped the bottom of the popcorn bucket. 

He glanced over at Stiles who looked like he was having the time of his life; grinning widely anytime he heard Danny Elfman’s reused Batman theme and grinned even wider still when The Flash was doing his thing. 

And, like any other time he got bored, Scott could feel his pants growing increasingly tight. He shifted in his seat and resisted the urge to palm at his erection. It was a good thing that Stiles wasn’t a werewolf, otherwise he could probably smell the intensifying scent of lust permeating from the seat next to him. 

That’s when Scott had an idea. 

He took a quick survey of the theater and it was still as empty as they had found it. As a quick precaution, he attuned his werewolf hearing to hear if anyone was approaching the theater and, after making sure the coast was clear, he carefully laid the popcorn bucket on the seat to his left. Stealthily, he grabbed Stile’s hand and laid it right on top of the bulge outlined in his jeans. 

Stiles didn’t react at first as he assumed that Scott was just taking his hand to hold in his own, and only reacted when he felt his hand being laid on Scott’s hardening cock. He turned to Scott, who had the most mischievous look in his eyes that it surprised Stiles, and he raised his eyebrows at Scott as he guided his hand over his bulge, slowly and gently massaging it. 

Scott rolled his eyes back, enjoying the sensation. It wasn’t long before Stiles could feel his dick stiffening in his own jeans and he took his own survey of the room to make sure the theater was empty before he made his next move. 

He unbuttoned Scott’s jeans, painstakingly pulled the zipper down, and pulled the jeans down just enough so that they were just clear of the seat and were bunched up at Scott’s knees. 

Stiles took in the infatuating sight of Scott’s erection outlined perfectly and tightly by his sports underwear that he could practically see the veins that lined Scott’s cock, grinning at the spot of pre-cum that had already formed. 

Stiles had always maintained that Scott had the most perfect dick; he loved everything about it that when they first had sex, Stiles, in true fashion, stopped everything to grab a ruler to see how big Scott actually was. It stood at 8 inches, uncircumcised, and thick all around, not just at the base. Scott had also always said the same thing about Stiles, his cock coming in at a perfectly average 6.5 inches, cut, and just about as thick as Scott. Other than their differences in size and how much skin one had over the other, Stiles always liked to have things a little bushy down there, while Scott always maintained a close trim. 

Stiles leaned forward and kissed him hard, immediately feeling his tongue press against Scott’s. He fished his hand under the waistline of Scott’s underwear and he quickly wrapped it around Scott’s cock, feeling Scott smile against the kiss.

Eventually, Scott’s hand made their own way into Stiles’ jeans, not even bothering trying to unbutton his jeans before he made his way into Stiles’ underwear. Stiles groaned into the kiss, always being more sensitive than Scott when it came to these things. He lifted himself off the seat a little to drag the jeans down to his ankles, giving Scott full access to the erection that was poking out from the fold of his boxer briefs. The black-haired boy, taking no time at all as per usual, lowered his head into Stiles lap and lapped at the head of Stiles’ cock that poked out of his underwear before he quickly engulfed the top half of Stile’s length.

Stiles gasped but quickly stifled it by biting his knuckle. Feeling Scott’s hot mouth on his dick always made Stiles light headed, because Scott was just so good at giving head. Jesus Christ, this kid was talented. The way he swirled his tongue around the head was completely euphoric, and it didn’t take long before Scott was deep-throating Stiles, who could’ve came right then and there from the sheer contact of Stile’s cock against the back of Scott’s throat. 

But before he could, he grabbed Scott by the jaw and pulled him into a kiss, tasting the saltiness on Scott’s tongue from his own pre-cum. It was only a matter of time before Stiles broke the kiss and immediately freed Scott’s beautiful dick from the constraints of his underwear before quickly licking a trace of saliva underneath the underside, stopping at the head, and nearly engulfing the entire length. 

Scott let out a deep sigh as he felt the familiar warm feeling of Stile’s mouth on him. He loved getting a blowjob just as much as he loved giving one. He quickly reached his hand to rest on Stiles’ gelled hair and slowly guided him lower and lower onto his length until Stiles’ nose meets the base of his cock and his chin just touched his balls. Scott holds him there, knowing Stiles loves it when he does that and relishes in the feeling of his whole cock being engulfed. When he lets go, Stiles leaves a trace of saliva and pays close attention to the head, pulling Scott’s foreskin back as he laps at the tip, knowing that this is Scott’s greatest weakness. 

Scott slumps in his chair, letting himself go to the euphoric pleasure coursing through him before he feel his orgasm building in his balls. 

“Stiles…Stiles, I’m gonna…”

Stiles wrapped his hand around Scott’s cock, pumping it as he continued to lap at the head, his other hand pumping his own cock.

“Cum for me, Scotty…come on, cum for me.” 

That’s all the encouragement Scott needed. Stiles felt him tense up and quickly engulfed Scott’s tip, letting him spill into his mouth as Scott groaned his way through his orgasm. Scott came down from his high as Stiles continued to slowly pump him. Noticing that Stiles was still pumping himself, he mimicked Stiles by grabbing him by his jaw and pulling him into a quick but deep kiss as he rested his forehead on Stiles’ and muttered to him, “Cum for me, babe.” 

Stiles quickly kept jerking himself before his breaths became more and more shallow. Before Stiles could even say anything, Scott was already on Stiles’ tip, returning the favor as Stiles emptied his load into Scott’s warm mouth. He held Scott’s head down as he rode out the orgasm, occasionally bucking his hips.  
The both of them sighed and slumped into their chairs and were surprised to see that the end credits were already rolling up on the silver screen. They looked and smiled at each other, their dicks resting against their thigh and their jeans still jumbled around their ankles. 

“I can’t believe we just became exhibitionists.” Scott sighed. 

“You’re lucky you’re gorgeous.” Stiles said. 

Scott smiled and leaned in for a deep kiss, “Merry Christmas,” he said into the kiss. Stiles smiled back, “Merry Christmas to you.” 

“We’re gonna have to get these pants back on soon.” Scott said. 

Stiles raised his eyebrows, “Why?”

“Because I can hear the cleaning crew about to come in here any second.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudos <3


End file.
